Olivia
by always think outside the box
Summary: ziva gets an unexpected guest at her house one evening. it's somebody she hasn't seen for years and they have to get to know each other all over again. it's my first ff and the summary is rubbish. i promise the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Ziva's POV

Ziva sat on the couch looking at tony's face as he mouthed every line along with the movie. She wondered how many times he had watched it. He turned and looked back at her, she could see the longing in his eyes but she just smiled and went back to watching the film. Secretly wishing to herself that she had seized the moment and just kissed him. She wanted to and she could tell he wanted to. _Don't be stupid Ziva _she thought_, he works with you, and what would gibbs say! _They carried on watching the film together.

The end credits started to roll and ziva slowly started to get up. Tony grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the couch next to him. She turned to frown at him " Tony if you value that hand you will remove it from my waist! I have to clear up" the snort she got in return changed the frown into a look of confusion. "what Tony. What is so funny?"

"nothing, it's just that you took me in for tonight whilst my apartment is being gas checked, you don't have to clear up after me as well. I will clear up." he stated matter of factly. Ziva was about to protest, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tony grinned at her as she got up to answer it.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Tony's POV

He was just about to start washing up the plates when Ziva shouted his name. "Tony, Tony come quickly" he put the dish on the counter and ran into the hallway to find ziva holding a child of about 12. She looked terrified, and she was out of breath like she had been running away from somebody.

" Ziva?, who is this?" ziva had a look that matched the young girls as she helped her to the front room and onto the couch. The child said something in a language he didn't know and Ziva hugged her tightly as if the world was about to end. " Ziva, Who is she? what is she saying? Why is she so scared?"

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Ziva's POV

Ziva didn't recognise her at first, she just stood there out of breath, with a look on her face that could only be described as terror. She was scared. "can I help you?" Ziva asked, her reply a single word, a name, whispered in her ear. "Olivia." at that Ziva knew exactly who she was. Olivia David, the youngest of the four David children, how could she not have recognised her. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, the girl collapsed in a heap outside the door. "Tony, Tony come quickly" she heard him drop something on the counter and run into the corridor. He saw ziva trying to walk the child to the couch and he rushed over to help. "Ziva?, Who is this?" she ignored the question, she would explain it to him later, when olivia was asleep. As she was lowered onto the sofa she whispered " I knew I would find you again" in arabic and Ziva grabbed her in a vice-like hug. " Ziva, Who is she? What is she saying? Why is she so scared?" she turned to Tony, "can you help me take her to my room she needs to sleep, then I will explain everything." Tony picked up the whimpering girl and carried her to Ziva's room. Ziva sat next to her stroking her long wavy hair and sang to her in hebrew. By the time the song was finished Olivia was asleep and ziva was dreading her next conversation with Tony.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2- Ziva's memories

_coming home from the army was always a pleasure for Ziva David, but she wasn't quite expecting such a welcome. As she walked through the big wooden door, Ari stood there waiting. He gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek. 15 year old Tali grabbed her in one of her bear hugs and told her how much she had missed her. 4 year old Olivia sat on the bottom step of the long staircase waiting patiently for her turn to welcome her older sister home. Ziva watched as a small yawn escaped her lips, it was late but no doubt she had refused to sleep in case she missed Ziva. Tali finished catching Ziva up on everything that had happened and offered to take her bag up the stairs to her room. As soon as she was gone, her small dark, curly haired sister grabbed her leg and looked up at her with her huge dark brown eyes. " I missed you Zi-zi, why do you do always have to go away so long, was I bad?" Ziva couldn't help but laugh as she picked the small child up and held her close. She kissed her forhead and replied, "nothing you do could ever send me away Olivia, I love you to much" Olivia yawned and rested her head on Ziva's shoulder. She could feel someone watching her as she carried her youngest sister up the stairs to bed. She turned and saw her Father stood in the doorway. He nodded at her and she smiled in return. She knew that was the only welcome he would give._

It was one of the few good memories in Ziva David's past. She held it close and mentally gibbs slapped herself for not recognising her own sister at the door. "penny for you thoughts?" interrupted DiNozzo, she turned and smiled at him before becoming engrossed in her thoughts once again. Her mind floated to a memory two years after the first, Tali had died in the hamas suicide bombing a year before and her family had started to slowly fall apart.

_Her welcome was entirely different to last time. Ari was away on a mossad mission and her Father was shut in his office undoubtedly working away the stresses of being in a house alone with a young child. The now 6 year old Olivia was sat on the balcony with her legs sticking through the gaps. Tears threatened to spill over and roll down her little cheeks but she was holding them back, the once happy child had changed so much. She smiled when Ziva walked up and sat next to her but it never reached her eyes. It was only when she turned her head fully that Zina caught a glimpse of the red hand print across her cheek and all the bruises that covered her body. Eli had been hitting her and the sudden fury she felt towards her Father died away as she heard Olivia whisper, "nobody told me that losing Tali would hurt this much!" she blinked and the tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Ziva wiped them away and pulled her into a hug. She could only see Eli out of the corner of her eye but she knew that he was watching and she hoped that he felt terrible for what he had done._

Ziva hadn't realised she was crying until Tony shook her " Ziva, what's the matter? I can't help unless you tell me." he wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb and pulled her into a hug. He moved his hand in calming circles on her back, and for once she didn't resist the affections from him. She told him everything. She told him all about Tali's death and how it had changed her Father. How she had felt so powerless as she sat and watched Olivia get beaten and abused. How she had joined Mossad to please her Father. How he had made her move in with Michael Rivkin who had abused her constantly. The hell she had been through in the three years she had lived with Michael, he had stopped her from seeing Olivia, she only went on missions if he accompanied her. When she had come to NCIS it had been to escape. And she had succeeded but she left Olivia behind. "Ziva it's not your fault. She is safe now, she's with her big sister. You will be great with her and if you ever need help, you know I've got your back. right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Olivia David

Olivia didn't know what to do. She could hear the low steady breathing of Ziva and the man who was with her. She knew they were sleeping _and_ that she wouldn't be safe here. She also knew that she couldn't leave until she had told Ziva the true reason for her visit.

(Olivia's memory)

_she knew as she walked down the long Mossad hallway to her Father's office that she had done something extremely bad. Eli David NEVER requested to see her unless it was to brief her on a mission. They had never been close, but he never called her to his office unless she had done **Something**. She just didn't know what she had done. As she reached the door, she could see Malachi through the window. Judging by the look on his face, he had told Eli that she had done something. As she opened the door, she saw and heard her father shouting at Mitchel. Mitchel was living with his father in the Mossad quarters as his mother had passed away and he was Olivia's only friend. He was a couple of years older than she was but she didn't care._

"_She is fourteen years old, If I catch you anywhere near her ever again I shall have your head"_

_As Olivia heard this she turned and glared at the very smug looking Malachi. How DARE he tell her father that Mitchel was her boyfriend. She was 14 and always either training or on a mission with Mossad. She had no time for a boyfriend. And MITCHEL she was his friend but she would never bring herself to kiss his cheek, even the thought sent a shiver down her spine._

_ She walked over to the desk, sat upright in the chair and placed both of her olive toned hands on the desk palms down. She looked directly at her father as he dismissed Mitchel and turned to watch the older boy scurry out of the room. " Aba. You wished to talk to me?" _

"_yes, olivia. Malachi, leave us." _

"_Aba I do not understand. I have done nothing wrong. You have been misinformed. Mitchel is my friend, nothing more to me. He was hurting after the death of his mother so I gave him my deepest apologies and we became friends." she stated looking innocent._

"_Olivia! Don't you try that with me. You would not take pity on a boy with no mother. You are too much like your sister, strong willed and disobedient. You did this because I gave Malachi the mission you wanted."_

"_Aba that is not true. And I am nothing like Ziva. Do not ever compare me to her. She left me when I needed her. When Tali died and I needed comfort, when Ari was shot and I needed a friend to turn to, when Ima died she just could not be reached at all. Not even a phone call since she left. Nothing." Olivia stood up so she could lean into her father's face to shout at him. "I cannot believe you would believe Malachi. I am your daughter, your blood, and you believe him over me. I hardly even see you any more, you don't brief me for missions, you get him to do it. Should I start to call him Aba instead of you?" she could tell by the flash in his eyes that she had just taken things too far. Eli David stuck out his leg and back handed her so that she tripped over it. She fell to the floor and just as she was expecting the inevitable blow to the ribs, the window smashed and her father collapsed to the floor. She looked up from where she had fallen to see a fast growing pool of blood forming under her father's head. He had been shot right between the eyes. She was too dazed and shocked to do anything at all. People ran in and saw her sat under the windowsill and the smashed window and the body of their director lying lifeless on the floor and they ran to her, to see if she was OK. All she was thinking was that she had to get out of there. It wasn't safe._

And now here she was. Sitting in Ziva's apartment. She hated the fact that she had had to come here. Olivia could not stand asking for help, especially from Ziva. She had left her to grow up with an abusive father and with nobody who cared. Ziva had been back to Israel several times and she still had not come to see her. 'she didn't even recognise me at the door' Olivia thought to herself. How could she tell a sister she barely knew anything about that their Father was dead and she would have to live here. Malachi had become director of Mossad so she would never have stayed in Tel Aviv. Never in a million years. She had decided to forgive Ziva. After all she was the only family she had left. She just didn't know how or when she was going to tell her about their Father.

Olivia changed her mind in a flash. She had been out of Ziva's life for so long, what on Earth had made her think that Ziva even wanted her back. How could she have been so selfish, her sister hadn't even recognised her for god's sakes, she knew nothing about her. They had not seen each other in at least 8 years. Olivia had grown up in those years. She had changed from the little girl Ziva knew into a young woman who could take care of herself. She couldn't intrude on Ziva's new life here in America. Ziva was a citizen now, she didn't need her to hold her back. She quite clearly liked the man she had in her apartment with her. She had no other choice but to go back home and face the wrath of Malachi for ever leaving in the first place.

She got up and turned to make the bed behind her. It was bad enough that she had slept in the bed, the least she could do was to remake it for Ziva. When she was done she crept over to the door and turned the brass doorknob ever so slowly, so as not to wake the other two. She crept along the hallway and made it to the kitchen. She was just about open the locks on the front door when she heard Ziva come into the kitchen. Her bare feet made a dull thud on the tiled floor. Olivia removed the pin from the first lock then moved to silently slide the bolt open and finally she reached for the catch. She heard somebody clear their throat behind her and she spun around to see Ziva standing with her arms folded across her chest and a slight frown on her face. "where do you think you are going at 2:00 in the morning?". Uh-oh, she was busted, and she knew it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: escape attempt.

Ziva awoke with a start. She could hear Tony snoring in the other room. She went to go check on Olivia, if she was anything like Ziva remembered she would be curled up in the foetal position, sleeping restlessly and mumbling to herself. She rested her head against the door so that she could hear better but there was nothing. Ziva's heart sank when she opened the door to find her bed completely empty, and made up as if nobody had ever been there. She walked to the kitchen. She needed to calm down, maybe have a glass of milk to help. As she walked into the kitchen she heard the bolt on her door being opened. She silently walked out to the end of the hall and was surprised to see Olivia reaching for the door handle. Ziva cleared her throat loudly and the girl turned round looking shocked. "where do you think you are going at 2:00 in the morning?" Ziva asked. She watched Olivia's face change to one of guilt as she hung her head and mumbled in Arabic

"I_ didn't think you would want me to intrude on your new life so I was leaving before I could."_

Ziva gasped. How could Olivia think such a thing. She walked over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. " How could you even think for a second that I didn't want you here. How could I ever not want you. You are my sister and I have missed you so much. I wanted to say goodbye the night Eli made me leave but he wouldn't allow me to." Ziva looked down to see Olivia's big brown orbs fill with tears, "Aba made you leave?" Ziva nodded " he always told me that you had left because I disgusted you. Because I was weak and you hated me. He told me I had driven his eldest daughter away and that it was all my fault. And I believed him. I thought you hated me which made me hate you. He made me hate you, I'm so sorry Ziva." Ziva was shocked by what Olivia was saying. Her Father had forced her to leave 9 years ago then he had told his six year old daughter that it was her fault? She would have to remember to call him later on and give him a piece of her mind.

Ziva honestly wasn't expecting what Olivia said next.

" I only came here because Amit Hadar sent me when Aba died. He said I should stay away from Tel-Aviv for a while. That I should not stay in contact with anybody from Mossad. Especially not Michell. People were mean at his funeral Ziva. They were horrid about you and about me. They were saying I was a heartless monster, I wasn't human, that they weren't surprised that you had deserted me because I didn't cry a single tear. I was confused, tears are weakness, to show emotions is weak. I was only trying to be strong. To be strong for Aba at his funeral. Was that so bad?" by this point the petite girl had collapsed into floods of tears and loud sobs almost choked her. The sight was unbearable and soon Ziva was sitting on the floor holding her sister in her arms, crying with her. She was fighting a battle with her emotions on the inside, grief and loss at the announcement of her Father's death, anger at not being told sooner and hurt for not being invited to his funeral. Their crying and sobbing was loud enough to cover DiNozzo's foot steps coming around the corner until he dived on the floor next to them,

" What happened? Ziva is she OK? Are you OK? Are you hurt? What happened?" He reached out to wipe a tear from Ziva's cheek. He was so gentle and understanding and she loved that about him, hell, she loved him. Ziva froze. Did she honestly just admit to herself that she loved Tony DiNozzo?

Tony pov

Tony woke up and heard sobbing coming from down the hall. He wasn't at all expecting what he saw. For a second he was mesmorised. He had never seen Ziva cry before, she was always his hard ninja who kept her emotions in check. He hated that she never felt comfortable enough around him to do this. He dived to his knees next to the two crying women. "what happened? Ziva is everything OK? Is she alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" He saw a tear escape from ziva's eye and he reached up to wipe it away, he let his hand linger there for a little longer than it should have. Her caramel skin was so soft, he loved it. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed that he was the one here, comforting his Ziva whilst she was upset. He slid his arm around her back and pulled her close to his side. He looked towards her sister, Olivia? He was not too good with names. He put his finger under her chin and held it up, "what's the matter? What did Ziva do this time hey?" he saw a small smile creep across the girl's face and then he felt the slap to the back of his head. When he turned around Ziva was smiling at him, he could hear a tiny bubble of laughter coming from Olivia and he was pleased. He had been able to comfort Ziva, His Ziva. Wait what? HIS Ziva, he could get used to thinking that...

**TBC... you could always review and give me some ideas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Olivia pov

_I don't understand. Ziva told me that Aba forced her to go and live with Rivkin, but Aba told me that she left. Why would she say that aba had lied. How dare she speak ill of the dead. Aba would never lie to me. He told me frequently that Ziva was no good to him, she left to live in America. He told me I was his soldier. Why would he ever need to lie to me. She left of her own accord, she must have. She has been back to Tel-Aviv since she left 9 years ago. She did not come to see me, therefore Aba must have been telling the truth. If she liked me then she would have visited me, but she hated me so she didn't. Well if she hates me then I have just as much right to hate her. It isn't my fault that I am stuck here until I am 18_.

Ziva was driving Olivia to work with her. She had asked Ziva to leave her at the apartment, she would be fine, she was a Mossad agent after all. She could look after herself, but no. Ziva had insisted. So she sat. daydreaming, thinking about why she was here and who she was staying with.

" Olivia...Olivia we're here. " Ziva reached out to shake her sister's shoulder. "Olivia are you even listening to me?" as soon as Ziva's hand touched her shoulder Olivia spun around and grabbed her wrist. Her other hand grabbed hold of Ziva's palm and started to bend it backwards. "woah woah.. Olivia! I didn't mean to scare you...you just seamed out of it. We're here now. You have to get out of the car." Olivia did as she was told then sped through the car park to the elevators. She pressed the button to open the doors as Ziva caught up to her. The doors binged open and Olivia marched inside turned around and folded her arms. She was frowning. She didn't like being this close to Ziva without knowing her properly. She occupied her mind by thinking of all the different ways she could kill the other passengers of the lift with a paper clip she had found in the parking lot. She had just got to murder number 4 when the doors opened and Ziva moved to get out. Olivia followed behind her into the bullpen. She stood looking at the 4 desks in the room. The one in the far right corner had a male occupant, it was pretty obvious that wasn't her sister's desk. The one in the far left corner had a vantage point, it could view all the other desks from the angle it was in so it must have been the bosses desk, also there was a pair of glasses next to the phone and Ziva didn't wear glasses. The desk to her right was far to cluttered to be Ziva's so that left the one to her left. Olivia plonked herself down in the seat and sat with her back to the elevator. She was in a world of her own so she didn't hear Tony approaching. "good morning Ziva my little ninja. Thank you for letting me stay over last night." Olivia jumped out of her skin. " I am NOT Ziva!" she looked up eyes narrowed. She saw the man at the other desk staring at her. "sorry. You just startled me." She turned to look at DiNozzo and smiled along with her apology. She would never admit it out loud to anybody, but she kind of liked DiNozzo. He reminded her of Mitchell, when she had left Israel, she had to leave everything. Mitchell, her family's grave, her aunt Nettie, her photographs and journals, even her clothes. She had had to borrow Ziva's clothes this morning and they swamped her. Ziva had to make a new hole in the belt so that it would do up tight enough to stop the trousers from falling down, and the shirt came down to just above her knees! She didn't like being small but in the past couple of months, since her Father's death, she hadn't really eaten much. Nothing seemed to taste right. She didn't understand it, she shouldn't be mourning him. I mean don't get me wrong, she loved him, like any daughter should her father, but he was different. His methods of parenting weren't really modern. He was an old school type of man. If she stepped out of line or did something wrong then she would be punished. She remembered vividly the first couple of nights after Ziva had left.

_The 6 year old girl sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Ziva to walk through them and envelope her in a huge hug. Every single noise got her hopes raised and her eyes brightened. But they always turned out to be animals outside or Aba wandering around. She sat and stared at the door, concentrating so hard that she didn't hear her Father walk up behind her. He leaned down, reached out and grabbed her arm so tight she cried out. " shut up girl. You do not cry out. Crying is for weak children, you are a David. You are not weak. Do you understand me?" she nodded her __head but still couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. He pulled her up from her sitting position and dragged her down the long hallway. Mumbling to himself he threw her into her room. " sit on the end of that bed NOW! Do NOT move until I tell you to. What were you doing sitting out there at this hour?" she just hung her head and let one tear slide down her cheek. She wasn't expecting the slap that came. She wasn't watching him, she was looking at the floor so she missed it when he pulled his hand back. She also didn't notice him slide his right foot behind her left leg. He slapped her so hard that she stumbled back into his leg which made her fall over. As soon as she was down, he pulled his leg back and kicked her hard in the stomach. Olivia felt the wind rush out of her. "I asked you a question Olivia. You will ANSWER ME! What were you doing out there at this hour?" she lifted her head slowly to look at him then she said, so quietly Eli David had to strain to hear her " Aba I was waiting for Zi-zi. She has to be coming home soon she promised me she would visit for a long time. She told me she wasn't going back." He knew it was a horrible thing to do to such a young child who had lost her mother and recently lost her older sister but if he didn't say it then she would never grow up to be the strong warrior she had to be. He was certain that one of his children would turn out right and she was the only one left. "she left Olivia. She told me to tell you she was never coming back. She said you were too childish, she couldn't stand you being such a snivelling baby all of the time. She lost Tali too but she holds herself together. But you...you drove her away. She hates you Olivia. She said she never really forgave you for killing her mother. She died giving birth to you and Ziva knows it was your fault. She blames you. She can't stand you. Get over yourself and your feelings and don't be so stupid." Olivia was only 6. she wasn't the cleverest girl in the world, but she did know one thing. You never question Aba. So if he said Ziva hated her then it was the truth. It had to be._

**A/N: I know all these chapters are really short but i'm trying to update quickly so that is why. Also I took earanemith's advice. Hope this chapter was ok? I may be changing the rating soon but I might not. I don't know yet. Love you all. Em. R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 TONY'S POV

Ziva had been acting different with Olivia around. She was more emotional and easily frustrated and Tony had noticed. He knew that she had to take her sister in to her home and look after her because their father had died, Ziva had told him that. He also knew that although Ziva had not got along with her dad particularly well, he was still her father and she was furious and hurt that she had not been invited to his funeral, hell she hadn't even been told until Olivia appeared at the door. Tony felt for Ziva. His sympathies went out to both David girls but he had known Ziva for years, they were partners and he knew that he had to have her six whenever she needed him.

Tony had been watching the sisters whilst he was sitting at his desk, paperwork was overrated and Ziva was always much more entertaining. He watched her try at many different points throughout the days to interact with or just plain talk to Olivia. But the teenager either looked at her sister as if she was mad or she just plain ignored her. Tony could see that this was upsetting poor Ziva. She had been close to tears on the fourth day of Olivia being at the Navy Yard. He could see the tears in her eyes, almost spilling over as she walked to the girls' bathroom, and Ziva David does NOT cry! He walked in behind her checked for other occupants and when he found none he locked the door. By this time Ziva's tears had started to fall, leaving tracks down her slightly flushed cheeks.

" Ziva? Tell me what happened? Why are you so upset?" he placed his hand in the centre of her back and she didn't threaten him or move away, not that he minded, it was just strange for Ziva. It was at least 10 minutes before he received a reply, and even then it was so quiet he could barely hear her. " She hates me Tony. I try and I try but she just won't forgive me. She thinks I left her Tony. She won't talk to me, she won't eat anything I get for her, she doesn't answer my questions, she won't even look at me. The only person I have seen her talking to is you Tony. She trusts you because you helped her on the first night she was here. You made her laugh." Tony sighed at the memory of that evening last week.

_Tony and Olivia were sitting at the breakfast bar watching Ziva make breakfast. Olivia noticed his eyes wander down to Ziva's gorgeous backside. " Hey. You are looking at my sister's ass!" she stage whispered it so Ziva had heard the last few words and turned around with a quirked eyebrow and a sly smile. Tony's expression at being caught was one of horror, surprise and terror all mixed together (horror at Olivia for saying it so loudly, surprise because he wasn't expecting to be caught and terror thinking about what Ziva was going to do to him because of it). The teenager was in fits of laughter, clutching her sides, she almost fell off of her stool she was laughing so much. Tony just ignored her and took a long drink of the milk that was in front of him. When he put down the glass Olivia laughed harder. He had a milk moustache which she had never had the pleasure of seeing as a small child and she found it hilarious. He liked the fact that he could make her laugh so he turned round to look her fully in the face with his eyes crossed, his nostrils flared and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. She couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. But what confused Tony was that as soon as Ziva walked over with breakfast, she stopped and was silent._

Tony thought for a minute. Maybe he should have a chat with Olivia about her sister and the way she was acting towards her. He was possessive of Ziva and although Olivia was in no way trying to take Ziva away from him, she was upsetting her and he wasn't going to stand for it any longer. He was just going to have to think up a way to get her alone so they could talk. He knew they would end up in the elevator with the emergency stop on, it was the only place that he could guarantee she wouldn't just walk away, but he didn't know how to get her there yet. Maybe the next coffee run could be his turn...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. OPOV

"Hey Boss I'm going to go for coffee. Olivia do you want to come? Your memory is better than mine so we won't get the orders wrong." Olivia looked at Tony and smiled. She got up, walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. Tony was running to keep up! He got into the lift just before the doors closed and looked down at Olivia. "you were trying to ditch me!" he put one hand over his chest, "I'm deeply hurt Olivia." A small smile graced the young teen's face at his actions. But that smile soon turned into a frown when Tony flicked the emergency stop switch. The elevator stopped and everything went dark. Tony turned to Olivia. " Okay kid. What's your problem with Ziva? She is really trying to be nice to you, she's making a real effort but you're ignoring her. Why? What has she done?" Olivia looked at him shocked. She knew that completely ignoring Ziva was a little mean and that she wasn't even trying to be subtle about doing it, but she wasn't expecting a confrontation. Especially not from Tony!

They stood looking at each other for around 10 minutes before Olivia finally spoke. " She is not making an effort. I made the effort. I left home, I found the money for a plane ticket, I did some investigating, I found her apartment. She did nothing. She has been to Israel and not even acknowledged my existence. I'm just trying to let her know how it feels." Now it was Tony's turn to be stunned. In a way she was right. The team had all known about Ziva's mother, her father, her brother Ari and her younger sister Tali. Nobody had ever heard her mention Olivia. They had all assumed that there were 3 David children and that Ziva was the last one. She was also right about Ziva having been back to Israel. She had been for a holiday, she went when Vance had sent her, She went with Rivkin's body. The whole team went then, if Tony remembered right she had never left the Mossad campus. But Olivia was being petty and it was uncalled for. Ziva was getting upset and Somebody had to stop the girl before she went too far.

" Olivia. Ziva is trying. I promise you. She wants you to like her. She's got no idea what to do. You won't talk to her, you won't eat, you won't sleep. Why? Why do you dislike you sister so much? What can she possibly have done when you haven't seen or heard from her for years?" Tony bent down to her level and looked into the emotionless brown orbs. Olivia tried to look away but Tony caught her chin and held it so she could see him. " Because you know that Ziva didn't leave you of her own free will, you just don't want to acknowledge that your father lied to you. Olivia I understand, my dad lied to me a lot. Your dad lied to Ziva, to NCIS, he sent your sister on a death mission, did you know that? Did he ever tell you?" Tony ignored the shock and the hurt on Olivia's face as he continued, " He sent her to take down a terrorist cell alone. There were over 30 men in that camp and he sent her alone! Did he tell you about her orders to shoot her own brother? No? He told her she had to kill Ari because he was a terrorist! Imagine how she felt! Ordered to kill her brother!" At this point Olivia found her voice again, " half brother. Ari was our half brother. I don't really remember him, he was always on missions abroad. He never came home, he stayed in Mossad quarters. Tali was 16 when she died, I was 5. She used to think I was a pest, always telling me to leave her alone, she didn't play with me. Ima died giving birth to me. Ziva was the only one who ever cared. Then she just disappeared. She didn't even say goodbye." Her voice dropped to a whisper on the last sentence, tears threatening to break the barriers and fall down her cheeks but she held them back. Tony just looked at her.

" I understand Olivia, but she wasn't allowed to. Listen to me, Ziva doesn't lie. She's terrible at it. When she lies, her nostrils flare and she hesitates after almost every word. She wasn't lying to you when she said that your father made her leave." Olivia knew that Ziva was telling the truth but when something has been drilled in over many years then it just sticks. Especially if you don't have anybody to argue with it. A memory flashed through her head of the night Ziva left.

_The small girl cowered under the thin sheets of her bed. Ziva and her father were shouting at each other down the stairs. Smashing and thumping noises coming through the floorboards from the room below. Then she heard her father shouting " Do as you are told Ziva Rivkah David "Aba, I do not want to go with Michael. I need to stay here for Olivia! You cannot raise a young girl alone! You work too hard. If I stay then I can take care of her." _

"_No Ziva! You are Mossad. You do not take care of children. You will obey my orders as the director of Mossad and move in with your partner. Your things are packed and waiting by the door." After hearing this, Olivia ran to the top of the stairs and lay down with her face between the railings so she could see the door. She watched as Michael Rivkin (Ziva's new partner) took her sister's hand and dragged her towards the door. The tears spilled over her eyes as she watched Ziva protest. She kept wishing that it was just a dream and that she would wake up in her bed at any moment. Ziva was shouting profanities at Aba and he was reprimanding her for it. " Zivaleh, you are going to wake up your sister. What would she think if she saw you leaving with Michael?" Olivia saw the anger flicker across Ziva's face. Her eyes practically glowed with hatred towards their father. She got up and ran to the window at the end of the hallway, the one that looked over their huge driveway, and she watched as michael put Ziva in his car and Aba put Ziva's bags into the trunk. Ziva had given up fighting them. She sat in the front of the car crying. None of them had noticed poor little Olivia watching the display._

Olivia had known that her father was a liar. He withheld the truth, twisted things even forgot to tell her required information. She had also known that this memory had never been a dream, as her father had told her it was. It was a reality, it happened and she felt terrible for hurting Ziva when she was probably hurting badly enough for leaving anyway. But a lifetime's hate doesn't just go away, even if you find out that it was never necessary. She had been brought up believing that her sister hated her, that thought would take a while to get rid of. 10 years of being told she was useless, hated, the cause of her sister's departure, it had all sunk in. she believed it. And those things can never disappear in an instant, they take work. But everyone deserves a second chance. Even Ziva!

**AN: sorry it took a while to update this story. If anybody has any ideas as to what could happen next then I would appreciate a review with said ideas in or a PM. My brain is turning to jelly with no ideas in it, hence why this chapter is pretty rubbishy. Please R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: it's a very short chapter and I know it has taken absolutely ages to upload but I was silly enough to take English Language at A-Level and have had commentaries to write and essays to hand in :( I am not used to college yet! Sorry to my few but well loved readers, it has been far too long. I will try to update a lot sooner in future chapters but I was also stuck for an idea, that is why it is so short, if it doesn't work then tell me and I will delete it and try again. Sooooooo please review, you would not believe how happy it makes me! Seriously, I was dancing around the kitchen when I got reviews last time, can I ask so much of you to try and make it to double digits? Please?**

Chapter 8

they emerged from the elevator, coffee in hand as they walked towards the bullpen. Olivia turned to Tony, " I'll stand here and hold them and you can give them out." she smiled a fake smile as he folded his arms. "How about...no! You give them out and I'll get on with my work." the smile immediately fell from her face and she started to frown. "Tony. I am not giving out the coffee. You're the one who wanted to go and buy it in the first place. You have a perfectly good coffee machine here!" she knew it was a valid point and smiled triumphantly as she sat at her sister's desk. They were the only 2 people in the bullpen and she really didn't want to go looking for the others.

Tony slowly stood up, a mischievous grin on his face as he walked towards Ziva's desk. "really. Well if you aren't going to give them out then you will have to take the punishment." he turned to the big screen then back to Olivia, reached out his arm, palm facing upwards, and beckoned to her with his index finger. She slowly rose from the chair and walked over. Just as Tony took a breath to speak a 2 smack sounded throughout the bullpen shortly followed by a thump and a yell.

"please d-d-on't hit me. I'll give out the coffee, just don't hit me. I'll behave I promise." Tony and Gibbs were shocked. They watched as the young girl oulled her knees up to her chest and started to shake. Gibbs knelt down next to her and reached out to her shoulder but she flinched out of his reach. Tony was to stunned to move but one thought was flying around his head, _ please Ziva do not walk into the bullpen now, just stay downstairs with McGee, don't find anything that needs Gibbs just stay away until this is sorted out because you will kill me! _Of course Ziva chose that exact moment to walk into the bullpen. As soon as she saw Olivia she crouched next to her and whispered to her in Hebrew, trying to soothe her. "_**Olivialeh what happened? Tell me. Shhhhh shhhhh you are ok. Nobody is going to hurt you. You will be fine Olivia. I am here. Do not cry, I'm here." **_She reached out and pulled the shaking teenager into a hug, rubbing her hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. She glared at Tony, " What did you do? She is shaking like a twig!" Tony frowned.

"leaf, Ziva, she's shaking like a leaf. And I didn't do anything! It was Gibbs." the glare immediately met Gibbs' eyes and he looked down. He apologised to Olivia while Ziva helped her to stand up and regain her composure. Although he was still a little bit confused about what happened, he could see that Olivia was letting Ziva help her and hold her and that if he interrupted them then she would probably shrug Ziva off and leave the bullpen so he would have to have a word with her later.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ok I sincerely apologise for these chapters getting worse and worse as time goes on but, what can I say? The idea for this fic came then got to around chapter 6 and left again. I promise there is an idea for a future chapter but I can't bring that in yet. **

Chapter 9

Olivia followed Ziva trough the front door of her apartment, dumped her coat on one of the hooks, kicked off her shoes and walked off towards her room. Ziva knew she needed to talk to her sister about what had happened before, in the bullpen. Gibbs had told her what happened and if she was going to be truly honest, she was scared of what Olivia was going to say when she asked about it. Ziva knew their father was not the most loving man in the world, nor was he the best parent, but he would never traumatise her like that, would he? He had hit Ziva as a child, but only when she misbehaved, she was not traumatised like Olivia.

Ziva decided it was now or never. She might as well talk to her sister when she was still upset rather than bring it all up again later. She walked down the hallway but came to an abrupt stop when she heard retching coming from the other side of the door. Reaching out and turning the handle, she discovered it was locked. "Olivia? Olivia are you okay?"

"yeah I just feel a bit-" she was interrupted by another wave of nausea and more vomiting. "Ziva, I don't feel good." Ziva started pounding on the door with her fist. "Olivia unlock the door..." No reply came, "Olivia unlock the door. You know I will just come in anyway." Ziva stood on her side of the door in silence waiting to see if Olivia replied. When she heard no sounds on the other side of the door she started to panic. Ziva kicked down the door only to find Olivia lying on the floor. Her curly hair was stuck to her face and neck with sweat and her eyes held a look of immense pain. She was curled on her side clutching her stomach and her breathing was laboured.

"Olivia! Hold on tateleh I am going to call Tony and an ambulance. Tony will know what to do. Just hang in there." With all the Mossad first aid training she knew how to stitch a bullet or knife wound, clean wounds and prevent infection but she had never come across anything with internal pain. Also Ziva knew that Olivia was a lot like herself, meaning that she was probably in more pain than she was allowing herself to show and it must be unbearable for her.

OLIVIA POV...

_Stupid girl! Why did you react like that? He wasn't going to hurt you, he isn't like Aba. He's nice, Ziva said so. _Just as these thoughts passed through Olivia's mind, a dull ache erupted in her torso. She hissed in surprise then just as quickly, she pushed the thought of pain to the back of her head and ignored it. She walked to Ziva's bathroom to get a glass of water but only got as far as the rest room door before the pain came back, stronger than last time. Olivia doubled over and slowly made her way to the toilet before violently throwing up the whole contents of her stomach.

_Not again. Ziva is going to think I am weak like Aba did. She'll just yell at me, tell me to stop being a baby and hit me like he always used to. _

"Olivia? Olivia are you okay?"

"Yeah I just feel a bit-" she threw up again and the pain in her stomach was fast becoming unbearable. "Olivia unlock the door..." She tried to reach the lock but the pain was too much. She collapsed on the floor and curled into a ball bringing her legs in and clutching her middle. _what is going on? I can handle Mossad missions, torture, being smacked around or beaten but this is horrible. Sickness and pain. _

"Olivia unlock the door. You know I will just come in anyway." Olivia groaned and heard Ziva start kicking the door. _Hurry up Zee-zee, it hurts. I need you to tell me what's wrong. To hold my hand and tell me that I will get better, that the pain will go away. _The door flew open to reveal a very panicked looking Ziva, "Olivia! Hold on tateleh I am going to call Tony and an ambulance. Tony will know what to do. Just hang in there." She wet a cloth and held it to Olivia's burning hot forehead. "What's wrong Olivia? What hurts?" Olivia whimpered "Zi-zi...hurts...help m-me." They heard the front door and Ziva got up to go and see who was there but Olivia grabbed her "s-s-t-stay...d-do-don't l-l-leave me." Ziva sat back down next t her head and shouted over her shoulder, "It is open!"

The sound of many pairs of feet coming through the apartment and Tony's panicked voice came to them. "Ziva? Olivia? Where are you?"... "We are in the bathroom Tony!" 3 EMTs appeared in the doorway behind Tony. "Excuse me sir, we need to get in... Okay darling? I need you to tell me your name, yeah?"... "O-O-Olivia." "Okay, now where does it hurt Olivia?" Olivia groaned in pain before managing to say "my stomach...stabbing pain...been sick...feel cold?" she shivered towards the end of her broken sentence. "Okay Olivia, Honey? We're going to have to take you in with us but my partner here is going to give you some painkillers first. Do you want Mom or dad in the ambulance with you?"

Ziva froze at the question. Tony just watched as the EMT gave Olivia pain killers. "D-d-dead...my sister...Zi...please.." The EMTs heart broke listening to Olivia try and talk through the pain. "Okay, so sister is coming in the ambulance. Feel free to follow behind, ummmm?" Ziva looked up, "Oh he's with me." Tony's eyes widened at Ziva's statement and he turned to look at her. As they were leaving he leaned over and asked, "I'm with you?"

"Tony I said that because she will probably want you there with her more than she wants me." Tony reached out and stopped her from walking off. "Come on Ziva. You know that isn't true. She chose you for the ambulance, she wants you there Ziva. She did that to make sure you would go, so get yourself down those stairs before she notices you are missing." He pushed her playfully in the direction of the stairs.

"Come on Tony, i'll need you there to stop me from going conkers." Tony smiled, "It's bonkers Ziva, but I might let you off this time." they ran to the doors and Ziva got in the ambulance whilst Tony found his car and followed behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...

Ziva was in a daze all the way to the hospital. She was almost in tears thinking of what could be wrong with her sister. " Ziva she'll be fine. I promise. They will patch her up and she will have recovered before you know it." she knew he was probably right. So why couldn't she shift the feeling that something bad was going on in the back of the ambulance.

They had barely stopped before she was jumping out of Tony's car and running after the stretcher that held Olivia. she had completely zoned out when she saw her. The paramedics had put a drip into her left hand, her long hair was all tangled and she looked as white as the sheets she was lying on. The only reason she stopped daydreaming was because one of the nurses was talking to her. "I'm really sorry miss but you aren't allowed to come past this point. miss can you hear me? You will have to go and sit in the waiting area." Ziva looked her square in the face before backing down and turning back and walking to the waiting area. Tony was already sitting down so she took the seat next to him. she ran her hand through her hair nervously, then brought it down to her forehead and rested her elbow on her knee. she didn't know how long she had been sat there, or when she had fallen asleep. But she was woken by one of the nurses calling "Family for Olivia David?" she stood and followed her silently down the corridor. She was so worried that she didn't even bother to correct the nurse when she said the surname wrong.

The first thing her eyes took in were the Heart monitor and the celine bag attached to Olivia's right arm. she slowly walked up to the bed and looked at her sister's face. She looked so small and innocent lying there. She really didn't deserve this. "she should wake up soon. We had to give her drugs because she was rolling around too much from the pain. She had Lower Left abdominal pain. It isn't life threatening but the pain she was in would have been unbearable. She's a little undernourished and dehydrated so we gave her a celine drip. " the nurse told her, then walked over to the door thinking the sisters would like some space. Ziva pulled up a chair and sat in it, she never let go of Olivia's hand. she silently promised herself she would be there for her when she woke up.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me sooner. I could have brought you to hospital and stopped some of the pain. I'm nothing like Aba, you don't have to be strong for me. It must have been horrible." Ziva was so engrossed in her one sided conversation that she didn't hear Tony walk in and stand by the door. "What's wrong with her? It isn't bad is it? I mean, you just got her back." Ziva looked at him, then back at her sister. Tears came to her eyes. "She didn't tell me Tony. The nurse said they sedated her because she was rolling around in unbearable pain. She didn't say anything to me. Unbearable pain and I didn't even notice. I'm a terrible person." Tony couldn't stand to see Ziva so upset, he put one finger over her lips to shush her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ziva, what exactly is wrong with her?" Ziva blinked a few times then took a deep breath and answered. "She had lower left abdominal pain. I've seen it lots of times in Mossad agents Tony, when they get injured in a fight or on a mission. A direct blow to that side of the body can result in swelling and the unbearable pain that she was in. they don't know what's caused it yet, they're going to run some test when she wakes up. Tony she hasn't been in any fights, or on any missions for 8 months. I pulled her file at work this morning to see what my father had been making her do. She's a brilliant agent Tony, better than I was in fact, and she has been going on undercover missions since she was 9 years old. 9 Tony! HE had her going on MISSIONS WHEN SHE WAS 9!" Tony pulled Ziva's chin to make her look at him. He leaned in a little and whispered "Ziva, she's ok right now. If you get upset and shout like that then she will wake up and be in pain again. It's better for her to stay asleep right now." She looked at him, her eyes met his then flickered down to his lips and back to his eyes again. "You're right. She needs to sleep." She stared at his lips then and stood on her tip toes. Tony leaned down and their lips met in a warm and comforting kiss that both of them needed. Tony's hands swept down Ziva's sides and rested on her hips while hers wound around his neck. His tongue wiped across her bottom lip requesting entrance which she granted and they started a full expedition of each other's mouths. They pulled apart abruptly when a small voice interrupted. "Oh Go and get you OWN room. That gross." Both agents ran over to the bed and each held one of Olivia's hands.

"Are you OK? Do you feel any pain? Why didn't you tell us? Are you alright now? Should I go and get you a nurse?" they bombarded her with questions at the same time but stopped when she moaned and rolled away from them to face the wall. "Olivia? Tell me where it hurts?" she turned back slowly, "My head! You're giving me a headache, my medicated brain can't take all these questions at once! Other than that, yes I'm fine, a little pain but it's just a dull ache now and no I do NOT need a nurse." She looked around, "What is that horrible beeping noise, make it stop." as she was looking for the source of the beep she saw the heart monitor and celine. She followed the tubes down to her own wrist and before anyone could stop her, pulled them both out of her arm. There was a slight pop before the machine flatlined, the noise grew louder and drew the attention of 2 nurses.

They ran into her room and fussed over her and told her off for pulling out the tubes. They tried to get hold of her hand to put them back in but she sat on both quickly and refused to move. No way was that needle going anywhere near her. The nurse holding the sharp object frowned, "You need to let us put the monitor back in your hand or we won't know if you are OK." she stated with an heir of authority. Olivia stared at her. "I am fine. There is no need for any stupid machine."

"which doctor here told you that you were fine. Hmm? Because they were not telling the truth. If you do not give me your hand then I will put it in your inner elbow instead." Now Olivia really didn't like her. "I refuse treatment. There now you cannot put it in me at all, and I get to go home." Ziva ran forward at this, "NO! I mean, no you can't. You aren't 18 yet and so you need the consent of an adult to refuse treatment. I brought you here to make you better not worse. You are staying until I know that what happened in the bathroom will not happen again. I was so worried, i'm not leaving until I know what's wrong so unfortunately for you, it means you have to be treated." Olivia glared evils at her older sister but still refused to move for the nurse. The woman left with the promise of returning in 5 minutes with a doctor who would stick the tubes back in.

"ZIVA! Why did you do that? You and I both already know what is wrong. It's a common thing in Mossad. Admittedly it isn't usually allowed to go so long untreated but it's not a life threatening illness. It is just pain and nausea. I can take care of myself." Ziva stood right in front of Olivia at that point. "Obviously you can't if you are refusing help when it is clear you need it. I read your file! This is not from a mission injury, you have had no missions. You need to be here. You can't care for yourself all the time." Olivia bowed her head and spoke so quietly that ziva almost missed it. Almost. "I have since you left me 10 years ago. Aba wasn't going to do it and there was no Ima. Tali was dead, then you left. You left me with that monster. I remember that night when Aba made you pack your things. You saw me at the top of the stairs and you saw my face, my bruises but you still left! You knew what he was doing! IWAS 6 ZIVA! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO STOP HIM?" it was Ziva's turn to look down ashamed. "You know I would've stayed if I had the choice right? I wouldn't have left you there of my own accord." Olivia nodded. "I know. I'm just cross right now."

The doctor chose that moment to stroll in with the nurse from before and 2 other nurses. He walked right up to the bed and sat down. He looked to Tony and Ziva, "I'm sorry but i'm going to have to ask you to wait outside for this. We don't allow parents in when we're talking to the patients over 14 unless they want you to stay. You can come back in as soon as I leave though." Ziva looked to Olivia and nodded before walking out closely followed by Tony. He reached for her hand as they got to the door and smiled when she took it and held it.

"Now then young lady, what seems to be your problem with my machines? It will help make you better. How about we let the nurses put them back in your hand and we'll be able to leave. Olivia's fists bunched underneath her legs. "You don't need to patronise me, i'm 16 not 6." she spat. She knew it was rude but she hated being treated like a small child. "OK fine. I'll treat you like a difficult adult instead of a child. Regan, Molly please hold her arms. Two of the 3 nurses came forwards and held her biceps. They tried to pull her arms free from under her but they weren't strong enough. The doctor sighed. "Listen. This can either go in the back of your hand and cause minor discomfort or it can go in your elbow and hurt like hell. Please don't make this difficult, I don't like being a mean doctor and if I was allowed then I would let you off on this but i'm already on my last warning for letting patients break the rules so I don't have a choice here." as if to prove her point she started to lean back against the bed and cover her elbows too. The other nurse spotted her though and stopped her before she could. "Fine, i'm sorry for this but it's going to hurt a little." The doctor picked up the needle and no matter how much she struggled, the 3 nurses holding her arms and shoulders kept her relatively still. "Don't! Please don't! I refused treatment! You can't do this!" as much as she hated herself for it, she started to cry. Not properly, but tears were leaking out of her eyes and making trails down her face. Her face screwed up in pain as he injected the tubes into her elbow. He was right, it hurt like hell. He wound a bandage around her arm then left sending in Ziva and DiNozzo.

When they walked in and saw the crying girl on the bed they both ran over to the bed and sat with her. They tried asking her questions again but she rolled her eyes instead of answering and that made Tony laugh. After a few hours and even more cups of coffee, the doctor came back with some pain meds and asked Ziva to step outside. "We've prescribed these for her to take daily for the pain and I need to talk to you about her back and thighs." Ziva frownea d. "What?" the doctor looked puzzled, "She has a few scars from lacerations covering her back and the tops of her thighs. some look as if they're from a belt, others are definitely from knives. You didn't know? I thought she was your daughter?" This made Ziva frown more! "I'm her sister and my father kept us apart for many years. I've been over here working whilst she has been in Israel with him. We were only reunited a couple of days ago." The doctor smiled at the good news,

"Well i'm glad to see your back together. You obviously worry about her. But there's something else...Olivia had a positive rape kit a month ago. If you only just got back together then I don't suppose you know anything about it?" Ziva shook her head, eyes wide. "Well from the report and the photos, there was a lot of tearing and an awful lot of bruising, but the thing is, there was an awful lot of scaring as well. That scaring showed she was abused that way for at least 3 years before the kit was done. I would recommend calling somebody over in Israel and organising an arrest for your father." Ziva's eyes were wide. She knew he was a monster but this was horrible. She felt like she was going to throw up. "no need. He died. That's why she's here." he nodded and closed the file he was holding. "We deduced that the Left lower abdominal pain was from the damage caused by a direct blow to her lower abdomen. Like being hit with a solid object. If she promises to take the pills I gave you then she's free to leave." with that he walked off. Ziva went back in to tell Olivia it was time to go. She stayed as her sister changed back into her shirt and pants.

She saw every scar on her back and they brought tears to her eyes. She hugged Olivia. "I'm so sorry for leaving. I should have stood up to him. I should have come back. He was horrible to you. I understand why you hate me so much now. If you want to leave I understand." Olivia hugged her back, "Why would I leave? You do care. You proved that to me. I can trust you, I know that now. I would like to stay, if you still want me." they walked out the room to meet Tony at the car. Ziva gave him a peck on the lips as he held open her door and Olivia giggled. "Home driver, I think I need a rest." Ziva and Tony erupted into fits of laughter as they drove home.

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to upload but I had writers block and It was very hard to get rid of. Happy holidays to any readers that I actually have left :S please somebody give me an idea as to what you want to happen next because i'm well and truly stuck. If you enjoyed the chapter then let me know by reviewing :) please? It would be the best christmas present (no seriously, it would All I got was clothes and school supplies) . :) hope you all have good holidays! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/: I know it's been forever since I updated and to be totally honest I have no real excuse because I have been updating my twilight fanfiction quite a bit. I was trying to juggle 3 but decided to drop 1 because it wasn't as popular. And I had a bit of a struggle with what should happen to Olivia next in this one so here goes. Let me know if you like it or if I should change it :S**

Chapter 11 **FLASHBACK**

_**Kol ode balevav  
>P'nimah - <strong>_

_**Nefesh Yehudi homiyah**_

_Olivia and her father stood forward, in front of the gathering. Both were wearing hard expressions but for different reasons. Eli David was frustrated at his only son for disobeying orders and getting himself shot, where as Olivia was trying her best not to cry because she didn't want another beating. She had loved Ari, he was her older brother, they used to ride their uncle's horses together. A single tear slipped out and 8 year old Olivia wiped it away before anybody could see. A hand closed around her shoulder, the grip a little too tight. Eli had seen the emotion. She was in for a long, painful night. _

_**Ulfa'atey mizrach kadimah  
>Ayin l'tzion tzofiyah<strong>._

_The Mossad training gym was full of learning officers. All of them men, bar one. They all turned as the girl joined the end of the line. She was tiny. A few of the men laughed or told her to go and play with her toys. She bowed her head, they would never dream of talking to her like that if Ari was still alive. She used to train alone with him but now she had to join the others. They soon shut up as they got beaten in all of their challenges by an 8 and-a-half year old. _

_**Ode lo avdah tikvatenu  
>Hatikvah bat shnot alpayim:<strong>_

_she sat alone at the table. Her Aba was still at work. He didn't make it home last night, even when he promised to be here to wish her a happy birthday. Her 9th birthday was to be spent alone. She stared at the wrapped gift in front of her, unsure whether to open it or wait for her father to return. It was addressed to her. She slipped off the ribbon and carefully opened the wrapping to reveal a paper folder. "CLASSIFIED" was written across the top and her name was written on the label. She opened it and read the information. Her heart sank. For her 9th birthday, Eli David had given her her first ever Mossad mission..._

_**L'hiyot am chofshi b'artzenu -  
>Eretz Tzion v'Yerushalayim<strong>_

_She had been undercover as a foster child in Kent, England for 8 months now and her target suspected nothing. Her job was to relay information back to her father about several bomb scares across the UK. The leader of the organisation responsible for these bombs was to be found, interrogated and dealt with. Olivia stared into his wide blue eyes. The mop of blond hair was stuck together in clumps with a mixture of his own blood and sweat. He was shirtless and covered in lacerations from both her knife and the whip which was now sitting in the corner. He had told her everything and Mossad had no further use for him. Olivia grabbed a handful of his hair, pulled his head back and sliced his throat from one side to the other, ending his sorry excuse for a life. After it was done she looked into his lifeless eyes once more and apologised... _

Olivia shot up in her bed only to regret it when her stomach protested. She lay back down slowly but couldn't fall back to sleep. A million thoughts were running through her head.

Why was she remembering all of those horrible things?

Were they significant in anyway or just memories?

Why couldn't her mind just let her forget the past?

Would any of these situations been different if Ziva had never left?

**And that is the end of this chapter :) I know it's short. Feel free to shoot me, but I had to get it out of the way. The song I used is called Hatikva (the Hope). It's an israeli song and it's beautiful. R&R …...please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:/ ****FANFIC NOT BEING FINISHED**** **

**If anybody wants to take up this fanfic or any of my others then message me and let me know, I won't be continuing anytime soon. My mother unfortunately didn't make it and my dad is falling apart so I'll be helping him with my little brothers and sisters. Please don't hate me for stopping. I may continue later on but not right now...**

**luv Em xoxoxo**


	13. I'M BACK :D

Hey Guys :) I don't know if I have any readers left out there, but I'm back and ready to start writing again. I managed to get mine and my dad's lives back on track and subsequently all my younger siblings are doing better :D I still miss my mother, but my younger sister and I drive out to the cemetery once a month to take flowers and just tell her about what we've done since our last visit. My sister's only 4 so doesn't really remember mum that well so the visits and stories I tell her do great things for her :) I can't help but feel that my life has some semblance of normalcy again...

First update at some point within the next week so watch this space :P


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12 –

Ziva was sat on the sofa drinking her way to the bottom of her third beer when Tony finally broke the silence.

"Ziva, are you sure you're going to be okay? I can stay another night if you want. It's no bother. In fact I think I would rather be here in case Livia needs me. Do you mind? I can take the couch...Ziva...Zi...Ziv-"

He was interrupted by her lips crashing down on his. His hands instinctively flew to her hips fingertips stroking the skin there as her shirt rode up. Her hands wound their way up his chest until they reached the hair at the nape of his neck. She tugged gently and begged entrance to his mouth with her tongue which he granted. Their tongues met in a fight for dominance, for once in her life she let Tony take the lead. Her moan of pleasure brought him back to his senses and he broke the kiss.

"I can't do this Ziva." she pushed off the sofa and was about to leave but Tony grabbed her wrist. "I meant right now. Ziva there is nothing I want more than you to be with me completely, but your sister just came home from hospital, you're exhausted, you just found out how much of a monster your father really was and you've been drinking. I want to wait to do this until we're both going to remember it when we wake up in the morning... Okay? Ziva?"

She nodded. She understood. He didn't want to feel like he was being used as stress relief, which if she was honest with herself, he probably was right then. "I don't know what to do Tony. She's been through so much and I don't know how to deal with it. No wonder she hates me, I'm clueless as to how to treat her. I don't even know my own sister."

"I don't hate you." Ziva looked up shocked seeing her sister in the doorway wearing one of her oversized shirts and a pair of Tony's socks.

"Olivia I thought you were asleep." The girl shrugged and came to sit between the two agents on the leather couch. Tony reached behind him and grabbed the Afghan to drape over them both. Olivia smiled at him in thanks. Then hesitated before leaning against Ziva's shoulder. Instinctively Ziva's hand came up to run her fingers through the young girl's hair. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, in fact quite the opposite. There was no need for words. Words are lies and lies and lies. Silence can speak volumes of trust and love and comfort. Eventually Olivia's breathing evened out and Tony and Ziva's eyes met over her head.

"We should really take her to bed or she'll wake up with a bad neck..." Ziva nodded in agreement as Tony picked her up bridal style. Ziva followed behind as Tony placed Olivia in bed and tucked her in. He turned out the bedside light as Ziva lent down and placed a kiss on her little sister's forehead, sweeping her unruly hair out of her face. "I'll see you tomorrow Ziva."

"No." HE tuned and looked at her confused. "I need you Tony. Not like that, nothing giggly business. Just sleep next to me?" She frowned at his chuckle as he reached for her hand and pulled her towards the door and down to her room. "I think you mean _funny_ business Zee-Vah. Of course I'll stay. I'll always stay f you ask me to." They collapsed onto her bed and on the verge of sleep Tony found himself curling around his Ziva and holding her close. He thought he heard her breathe "I love you Tony" but he couldn't be sure and if he asked she would deny definitely deny it...

**AN:/ Hey :) sorry it's really short but I kind of didn't now what to write. I hope it's ok. If they are too ooc then tell me and i'll work on it :D love Emxx**


End file.
